


The Pool

by Fanofstuff69



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:47:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanofstuff69/pseuds/Fanofstuff69
Summary: Harry, Ginny and Hermione have the house to themselves.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 1





	The Pool

Harry Potter threw his t-shirt onto his bed before walking down the stairs of his house and into the back garden where the pool was. It was the summer holidays after his fourth year at Hogwarts and his parents had gone on a two week holiday to celebrate their wedding anniversary, leaving Harry home alone.

Since he had a pool, Harry had invited his best friend and girlfriend over to have a swim. Harry had met Ginny Weasley when he was shopping in Diagon Alley when he was nine whilst he had met Hermione Granger during his first year. When Ginny had joined the next year, all three had become the best of friends and were inseparable.

Last year had shown a change in their relationship as Harry and Ginny had started to date. Hermione had been happy for them and hadn't strained their relationship at all.

At this current moment, Harry was setting out the sun chairs in his swimming trunks when the girls came out in their own swimsuits. Harry's eyes bulged out when he caught sight of them.

Ginny was wearing an emerald green string bikini that barely covered her assets. Ginny's creamy tits were round and perky, her nipples poking through the material of the bikini. Her ass, plump and smooth was barely covered by the thong she wore. Her red fiery hair was down, just the way Harry liked it and her full lips were on full display. Harry took in his gorgeous girlfriend, his eyes, the same colour as her bikini, were dark with lust.

Harry then glanced at Hermione and baulked at how much she had grown since he had met her. Gone was the skinny, bushy-haired know-it-all, she was replaced by an intelligent beauty. Hermione was wearing a string bikini as well, but her's was a little bit more modest, but only a little. Her breasts were round and busty but mainly the same size as Ginny's. Her subtle tan coloured skin was very alluring and her ass was ample and juicy. Her brown hair, less bushy then it had been in the past was up in a ponytail, which showed off her high cheekbones.

All in all, Harry had two very attractive women in front of him and he had one of the biggest boners in his life.

"I have one word for you, ladies," Harry leered at them with a cheeky smile. "Hot!"

Ginny and Hermione both blushed and giggled. "Thanks, Harry," they said in unison.

"The weather, I mean," Harry joked, causing the girls to laugh. Ginny gave Harry a chaste kiss before she followed Hermione over to the sun loungers, placing their towels and a bottle of sunscreen on the chairs.

"How's the water, Harry," Hermione said.

"Quite refreshing, actually," Harry replied, trying very hard not to stare at her tits.

"Sounds lovely," Hermione smiled before she dipped her toes into the pool and slid in, quite gracefully.

Harry looked at Ginny with a cheeky smile and said "The last one in the pool cleans up at dinner"

"Oh, you're on, Potter," Ginny grinned before she stroked Harry cock through his shorts and jumped into the pool before Harry could realise what had happened. When he did, Harry smiled to himself and jumped in as well.

The three played and splashed around in the pool for what felt like hours but was most likely only one or two. Harry's house was in a remote area and there wasn't another house for miles, so they could make all the sound they wanted. He and Ginny had used that to their advantage the first day Harry's parents had gone.

Eventually, Hermione and Ginny said they had had enough for a while and wanted to work on their tans. The girls got out, with Harry sneaking a peek at their asses as they slid out of the pool. Harry did a few laps as the girls got ready to sunbath but he stopped mid-stroke as he saw what they were doing to prepare.

The girls were taking their tops off. Harry gaped as he saw their bare tits and his mouth watered as he saw their diamond-shaped nipples. Hermione and Ginny noticed his stares and giggled.

"Do you mind if we take our tops off, Harry?" Ginny said saucily.

"We just don't like tanning lines, Harry," Hermione said, breathing an innocence Harry could tell was fake.

"Not at all," Harry replied, still a little shocked. "I might work on my tan as well, actually"

The girls shared a smile as Harry got out of the pool. He grinned as he caught them ogling his body. He was lean and muscle through Quidditch and his black messy hair and bright green eyes that made him look a bit like a rogue. Although Harry was a humble man, he couldn't blame Ginny or Hermione for looking. They were all teenagers after all.

Harry looked over at the girls as he dried himself, unable to look away from their big, juicy titties. He leaned back on the sun chair but kept his head on his shoulder, looking over at the gorgeous girls. Hermione was closest to him, so he mainly looked at her wonderful jugs. Although he felt a little guilty looking at other girls' tits other than his girlfriends, he knew Ginny wouldn't mind. And he had seen Ginny's tits a few times before anyway.

Harry repressed a groan when his cock flinched. It was rock hard and he needed relief quickly but didn't want to miss out on seeing some bare tits by leaving for a wank in the toilet. Instead, he lifted one of his legs up to cover his crotch and he started to massage his cock through his shorts.

Harry had just closed his eyes in ecstasy when he heard Ginny shout "Oh, shit". Harry's eyes flew open, worried he had been caught but the next thing to come out of his girlfriends put his fears to ease. "Hermione, we forgot to put sunscreen on"

"Oh, yes," Hermione said, picking up her bottle of the lotion.

"Harry, baby," Ginny cooed. "Can you put sunscreen on me?" she asked, stroking the piece of skin above her tits slightly.

"Sure, luv," Harry said, his voice cracking. He walked over to Ginny and squirted a bit of the sunscreen onto his hands before applying it to her back.

"And front," Ginny said as he finished her back and turned around. Harry looked down at her tits and smiled.

"Of course," he said and started to mould her breasts with sunscreen. Ginny moaned lowly and Harry relished the feeling.

"Ginny," Hermione said. "Do you mind if Harry helps me with my sunscreen. I can't reach some areas"

Ginny smiled coyly at Harry. "I don't mind," she said, causing Harry to gulp. "Unless Harry does?"

"Not at all," Harry gulped. "I'll help you, 'Mione"

"Thanks, Harry," Hermione beamed at him, causing his stomach to do flip flops. He liked girls smiling at him, especially pretty girls like Ginny and Hermione.

Harry did the same to Hermione's back that he had done to Ginny but when she turned around he hesitated, looking at Ginny for measurement. She smiled back, so Harry put his hands on Hermione's melons and started to mould the sunscreen onto them. Once he had finished, Harry stood up and smiled down at the girls, who were smiling up at him with saucy expressions.

"Hey, if you girls don't like tan lines, why don't you take your bottoms off," Harry suggested, not being able to help himself.

"Great idea, Harry," Ginny said. "Don't you agree, Hermione"

"Of course," Hermione agreed, as both girls started to take off the rest of their bikinis. "Harry always has the best ideas,"

Harry felt a thrill go through his body at being complimented in such a way. The girls finished taking off their bottoms and flung them at Harry, who caught them effortlessly before throwing them both onto the pile of clothes the girls had made.

Harry was now rock hard as he had two, very naked hot girls in front of him. If possible, Harry's cock got harder when he noticed their pussies. Ginny's pubes were red and wild with unmistakably glistening of wetness on her pussy lips. Hermione's pubes were trimmed and her snatch was like a honeycomb, very wet.

Harry was surprised he hadn't creamed himself yet. But then again, he did have great stamina.

"I'm just going to go back in the pool," Harry said, wanting to cool down. The girls waved him off and he jumped back into the water.

Harry did a few laps of the pool before checking on the girls. They were now laying on their stomachs and Harry had an unrestricted view of their juicy asses. Harry had the fleeting thought of jerking off in the pool but didn't want his cum floating around in the water.

Instead, Harry swam some more before he felt the splash of the girls coming back in the water. He turned to look at them, only to find they were very close to him and still, very, very naked.

"Er, hi," Harry smiled. They both smiled back and Ginny leaned in, wrapping her arms around him tight and kissing him passionately.

Harry moaned as he felt Ginny's breasts press up against his chest. When they finally came up for air, they were in the corner of the pool and Hermione had started to swim laps.

"Enjoying the little show, Harry?" Ginny whispered.

"Yeah," Harry moaned as she slipped her hand into his shorts and encircled his cock, giving it a few strokes.

"I can tell," Ginny giggled but she slipped her hand out of his shorts, causing him to groan. Ginny winked before she swam over to Hermione and whispered something into her ear. The girls got out and Harry watched in delight at their wet, naked forms.

"How about you cum out, Harry," Ginny coaxed. He did what he was told and got out of the pool.

"Talking of tan lines, babe," Ginny coyly said as she encircled her hands around his neck. "I think you need to take your shorts off. Hermione and I are feeling a little left out"

Harry could only nod before he turned around, facing away from the girls and pulled down his shorts, giving the girls a full view of his bum. He kicked off the shorts and then took a deep breath before turning around, now naked like the girls but with his rock hard, 8 and a half inch cock standing erect before them.

Ginny, who was very familiar with his cock just looked at it with the same lusty smile she always did. But Hermione's reaction made his dick flinch. Her mouth was slightly ajar and her eyes were so dark with lust Harry couldn't see her original eye colour.

"It's so big," Hermione said faintly.

"See, 'Mione," Ginny said with a saucy smile. "I told you it was massive"

"I believe you now," Hermione mumbled, still staring intensely at Harry's cock. Then, to Harry's shock and excitement, Hermione got on her knees, pulling Ginny down with her.

"I want… I want to touch it," Hermione said to Ginny next to her. The view of two stunning beauty's kneeling, naked in front of him, Harry couldn't think of a lovelier image.

"Go ahead," Ginny told her. "Sit down, Harry"

Harry sat down on the sun chair behind him and watched as Ginny pushed Hermione forward until her face was extremely near to his monster cock. Hermione looked visibly scared of the penis and her eyes were wide and almost doe-like.

Harry just got harder, he thought it was cute.

Ginny came up behind Hermione and wrapped her arms around the other girl's waist and placed her head on her shoulder, giving Hermione a peck on the cheek for reassurance.

"Go on, suck it," Ginny all but whispered. "I know you want too"

"I-I've never sucked a cock before," Hermione admitted, biting her lip.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you're a natural," Ginny said reassuringly. "Slut,"

Harry gawked at his girlfriend for calling their best friend a slut but Hermione just blushed and smiled a little before leaning forwards, letting Ginny release her. Hermione placed a kiss on the head of Harry's cock before she gave another kiss and then started to suckle on the head like a lolly.

Harry groaned but held back from cumming. Meanwhile, Hermione encircled her entire mouth around Harry's monster meat and started to suck, properly. Her head bobbed as she gave Harry her first blow job.

Ginny got up and sat next to Harry, instantly pulling his head down for a snog session whilst Hermione was blowing him. Harry in heaven and on his own accord, started to molest Ginny's tits, then stomach and then eventually her pussy. He played with her clit and then started to finger her, hoping to make her cum. Harry tore his gaze away from his girlfriend, still fiddling with her pussy and looked at Hermione, who was now playing with her own pussy whilst sucking Harry's cock.

Harry felt his balls begin to release before saying. "I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum, Hermione!"

But she didn't have time to reply as Harry finally came and spilt his seed into Hermione's mouth. Strand after strand flew into the back of Hermione's throat until he pulled his cock out of her mouth, a few bits of cum dribbled onto her face. Harry watched as Hermione swallowed all of his cum and then wiped her mouth before licking her hand free of jizz.

"That," Harry said, still amazed at what happened. "That was amazing!"

Hermione giggled, her cheeks pink. "It was, I loved it!"

"I'm sure you did," Ginny smiled cheekily at them both before grabbing Harry's semi-hard cock, causing it to grow to full length. "But Harry always has more to give, so why don't we swap places"

Hermione nodded eagerly before swapping spots with Ginny. Ginny instantly went to town on Harry's cock, sucking it as she owned it. Which to Harry's amusement, she probably did.

Hermione smiled at Harry before gesturing towards her tits. "Do you want to suck on my titties, Harry?"

"Yes please," Harry said like a kid at Christmas. He bent down and started to lick and suckle on Hermione's nipples, making her moan. Harry used one hand to play with her other nipple and the other to play with her pussy.

"Oh, Harry," Hermione moaned as Harry left her tits and kissed her for the first time. "I've masturbated so many time thinking of you"

"I've jacked off so many times thinking of you," Harry replied truthfully. He kissed Hermione hard until he came in Ginny's mouth. Ginny swallowed it all like a pro and released her boyfriend's cock from her mouth, smiling up at them both.

"Well, you two seem to be enjoying each other," Ginny teased. Harry and Hermione blushed but stroked each other's thighs tenderly. "Hey, Harry," Ginny continued. "Want to see something really hot?"

"Oh, Merlin, yes," Harry sighed, Ginny beckoned Hermione over to her and the other girl crouched down next to Ginny. Both girls were kneeling next to each other before they leaned in and started kissing one another. Harry's cock went straight upright as all his secrets Ginny/Hermione fantasies came true.

Harry started to jerk off until the girls stopped kissing and looked at him with sultry smiles.

"As much as we would love to get you off again, Harry," Ginny said. "We want to get off"

"Of course," Harry said and directed them to take his seat. He then kneeled down in front of them and leaned into Hermione's pussy, giving it a tender lick.

"Oh, god!" Hermione moaned loudly. Harry smiled and started to eat Hermione out before switching to Ginny for a bit. The girls resumed making out and Harry started to jerk off for real.  
Harry switched between both girls, giving them both a good licking before switching pussies. The girls continued to kiss, only stopping to moan things like 'Oh God, Harry' or 'Oh Merlin, Harry, more'.  
As their orgasms came closer, Ginny and Hermione stopped kissing as their moans got louder, only pecking each other on the lips. Harry stopped french kissing their pussies as well, instead, he inserted a finger into each of their snatches and fingered them to cumming.

"OH, FUCK!," Hermione and Ginny screamed as they came, their girl cum flowing from their bodies and down their thighs and legs.

Harry, pleased he had pleasured the girls, stood up and started to jack off. Hermione and Ginny leaned forward, smashing their bodies together so their tits and pussies were basically touching. They rubbed their cheeks together, moulding their mouths into one and stuck their tongues out.

"Cum for us, Harry," Ginny said. The view of this and the dirty talk caused Harry to do just that. He spurted several strands of cum into both girls' mouths, who swallowed his seed greedily.

Harry panted and sat down, in between them. Hermione and Ginny embraced him, moulding their tight naked bodies to his. Harry made out with them for a few minutes, they even shared several threeway kisses as well until he finally spoke.

"That was the greatest thing ever!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, it was!" Ginny agreed with a sly smile. "Wouldn't you agree, Hermione?"

"Yes," Hermione replied, still panting slightly. "It was great"

Harry smiled at the two gorgeous women in his arms, admiring their beauty. This caused his cock to twitch. Ginny and Hermione noticed this and giggled before grabbing Harry's cock with one hand each.

"So," Harry said as the girls started to jerk him off again. "I assume you two like swimming at my place?"

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoy this (I know I did, not to be crude or anything but I came twice writing this). Comment if you liked this. Until next time.


End file.
